


【带卡】鲸吞

by DOG038



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038
Summary: 文前预警*R18注意*剧情很迷*扭曲的爱，轻微有病，可能会引起不适*艺术创作，请勿模仿*超高校级的ooc↓可以接受请下滑↓
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	【带卡】鲸吞

霉味，血液，消毒水，还有不怎么与之相配的烟草味。

宇智波带土把叛徒的头从水里扯出来，让那张因愤怒和缺氧而扭曲的脸正对自己。

名为稻恒的叛徒无论怎样愤怒，也抵不过窒息和水灌进肺里带来的生理上的痛苦，他开始了一连串的咳嗽，眼泪和唾液混着额上再次流下来的新鲜血液混在一起。

斯坎儿靠在牢门上冷漠地审视着这一切，手指优雅地夹着一只香烟。他目睹着叛徒被折磨，没有出言制止的意思，也没有向他传递同情的眼神。

“呸！”缓过劲儿的叛徒如是说，“宇智波家不会走长久……！你和你的走狗——”他说着狠狠地剜了一眼斯坎儿，“也早晚要下地狱！”

斯坎儿闻言笑了笑，看腻了他的戏码一般事不关己地将头微微侧向一边。而宇智波带土拽着叛徒的头发，盯着那张让血污脏了的脸出身。

“不一样呢。”宇智波沉默良久后突然笑了。

“你看斯坎儿的眼神，和看我的时候有点不一样呢。”

-

“为什么你手下藏了这么大一个祸患，你却没发现？”他把唇附到卡卡西发红发热的耳根，用吐出的热气使那里的温度进一步升高，“为什么，斯坎儿？”

斯坎儿光洁的脊背贴着宇智波整洁的西装，他没有回头，也没有出声，只是用尾音微微发颤的吐息作为回复。

答非所问，但很讨人欢心。所以带土并不再说什么，他只是若无其事的撸动着卡卡西浅色的性器，缓缓的，耐人寻味的，在手指滑到顶端时尤其缓慢，他用大拇指和食指轻轻揉搓那个格外柔软的部位。然后他那沾着一些粘液的手指再次滑下去，一直到了根部才加大力度。

这真是太折磨人了，照这样下去，斯坎儿什么时候才能释放呢。带土并不在乎这些，他只是爱极了斯坎儿这幅难耐的模样。斯坎儿向来受不了性爱的快感，更何况此刻，他大张着的双腿，像是展览品般大大方方的对着房间的另一边——偌大玻璃窗后的一双无神的眼睛。可他腿中间的性器仍不知羞耻地在另一个男人的抚慰下昂首挺立，不断向外分泌着透明的粘液。被整个房间仅有的，处于他正上方的那盏灯照的微微发亮。

带土不厌其烦的重复着：“为什么？”他的声音难以置信的温柔，正如他手上的动作一般。

“他是迪达拉的人送过来的，从调查结果来看，他没有问题。加上我当时在调查「九尾」的事……”斯坎儿无奈的叹了口气，安抚般补充道，“我当然知道这不是理由，所以我正在接受你的惩罚。”

“迪达拉那家伙，但凡是个会在搞爆破上耍手段的，他都中意的不得了。”宇智波带土冷哼，突然加大了手上撸动的力度，另一只手则抹了一把性器前端溢出的些许粘液，再伸向斯坎儿的后穴，在那里来回打着圈。

“你这么谨慎，又明知道那几个人脑子或多或少都有点问题，居然会有这种失误？”宇智波带土质问着，同时把自己的食指插进了那个湿热而紧致的幽蜜之地，手指上那枚冰冷而有些尖锐的戒指顶在穴口，难以更进一步，“当然，人总会有疏忽……”

“可是你总要体谅我一下吧，斯坎儿？”带土不紧不慢的说，他不顾手上的戒指阻挡了去路，加大手指抽插的幅度，在斯坎儿背后死冷冷地盯着对面那个丧家犬一般狼狈的叛徒，“我不想因为这种混蛋失去任何东西……你知道我相信你的，但我不希望不再有下次了。”

“哈……”斯坎儿嘲讽的笑和喘息一块儿在剧烈的呼吸中喷出来。他在努力地克制自己，比如减小自己胸膛起伏的幅度，比如频繁地做出吞咽的动作，好让自己看上去没有那么的失态。可是带土假装迟钝，假装自己没有发现斯坎儿的隐忍和讽刺，又增加了一根手指，并愈发蛮横的在卡卡西体内搅弄起来，也不管手上那枚戒指是否会对那里脆弱的软肉造成什么伤害，他没把它塞进卡卡西身体里已经是仁慈——当然，主要还是因为那枚戒指不规则的形状使它很难进入任何紧致的东西，哪怕是渴求着外物进入的流着水的后穴。

斯坎儿忍不住收紧双腿，却被身下的带土用腿再次顶开。

斯坎儿的眼被头顶的灯照的睁不开，但他知道自己正被一个男人的手指操的面色潮红，呼吸急促，而这一切无疑被他曾经的下属一览无余。他那翘起而微微发颤的阴茎和在玩弄下红透的后穴都毫无尊严的暴露在外，这淫靡的景象和稻恒只隔着一睹一尘不染的玻璃墙。斯坎儿索性不去尝试睁眼，不知道他是不想看玻璃那一边被酷刑折磨的不成人形的【叛徒】，还是不想看玻璃上自己模糊的倒影。

此刻依然穿戴整齐宇智波带土终于迈出了与卡卡西同等的一小步，他把皮带解开了。

“帮我把拉链拉开，斯坎儿。”

斯坎儿颤颤地吐出一口热气，将左手向下探去，而阻挡了他做下一步的却是他自己。宇智波带土的裤链，正在他被手指操着的后穴下方。他略有停顿，但仍然尝试往下，那看起来就是像自慰一般，但这仍旧无法令他顺利完成自己的任务，带土的手正在那里抽插着，带出的肠液溅到了物主的手上。

“带土……”斯坎儿终于开口说话了，语气里带着无奈和难以压制的情欲。

宇智波带土温柔的笑了，他的声音低沉，带着赞许和宠爱的意味，“怎么了…？需要帮忙了吗？”

于是他把手从斯坎儿身体里抽离出来，揽住斯坎儿结实的腰，把他往上拖了拖。斯坎儿把头靠在带土的肩膀上，他的手顺着带土大腿根上高档的布料摸了上去，熟练地拉开了那里的拉链。斯坎儿此刻并不好受——他不受控制的感觉自己是神志不清了，他太熟悉了，熟悉带土的细碎的吻、修长的手指和火热的阴茎，熟悉的好像他不能没有这些是的。而在这次的性爱中他还剩下最后一个没有得到——他把手伸进带土的内裤里，从里面掏出了那个大家伙。

斯坎儿抬起身子，沉沉的坐了下去。他和带土同时战栗了，他们都知道和彼此做爱有多么的舒服。

随后便是畅通无阻的操干了。斯坎儿在他身上上下浮动着，主动吞吐着宇智波带土的肉棒。他把手撑在座椅的扶手上，每一次下落都带动肩胛骨的在冷白结实的背上显出漂亮的轮廓。宇智波带土早已经把斯坎儿能开发的地方调教了个遍，包括被他银色的头发隐隐遮着的发红的耳尖，所以他只是轻轻咬了下那个部位，便满意地的享受了斯坎儿猛然收缩的肠道，然后他继续舔吻着斯坎儿的耳朵，让上下动着的人发出一俩串的喘息。

斯坎儿只觉得难耐极了，这个姿势他没法有太大的动作，可是那怎么办呢？他看着自己可怜兮兮的淌着水的性器。

“带土，哈啊…不行……”斯坎儿求饶道。

“什么意思？不想做了？”带土故意吐着气在他耳边说。

“不是…我自己做不到…”斯坎儿被浑身上下酥麻的感觉折磨到难耐的扭动，“操我……带土，从后面操我。”

“拜托，带土。”他补充。

于是这场性爱的性质便完全不同了，宇智波带土在听到斯坎儿的瞬间遍握住了斯坎儿扭动着的腰肢狠狠地按了下去。“啊啊——”斯坎儿突然想要逃了，即使他的身体不知已经接受了多少次带土这样猛烈的操干。总是这样，臀部的软肉被带土的囊袋打的发红发肿，带土粗大阴茎的每一次退出都带出一股淫液。斯坎儿在这空隙中伸出一只手探向前去，抚弄自己无人照顾的性器。可是他原本灵活的手被操的发软，只能将阴茎堪堪握住，顶端的粘液顺着柱身流下来，甚至让他的手有些打滑。

“带…带土……”他呻吟着出声求助。

奋力操干着的带土总在糟糕的地方同斯坎儿心有灵犀，他低声喘着，从那性器的另一边与斯坎儿十指相扣，带着斯坎儿上下撸动。

“你还真是没了我不行。”他愉悦又得意的说。

他坐直身子，挺身在斯坎儿的身体里冲刺，每一次都能精准得让顶端的冠状沟撵过只有他清楚位置的敏感点。斯坎儿死死拽着带土身上因剧烈的摩擦而起了褶皱的西装外套，腾空的双腿随带土的抽插在空中绷紧。宇智波带土从身后揽住斯坎儿精干的腰肢，带着那具发烫的身体俯身向前顷去，让性器撞进斯坎儿体内更深的地方。

他手上的戒指刮擦着斯坎儿翘起的性器，但这点微不足道的疼痛只能算做是催情剂，斯坎儿的后穴被操的通红熟透，包裹着带土那根横冲直撞的阴茎。带土爱他的这副模样，他爱他任何模样。带土熟知和斯坎儿做爱的每一个步骤，于是他两人双双高潮的瞬间，用浑身的力气把斯坎儿扣在自己怀里，下身仍保持着小幅度的抽插。他射在了斯坎儿的深处，斯坎儿的精液也从两人十指环绕下的阴茎中喷射出来。

残余的精液淌下，他们十指交握着接受了那污秽。

身体不受控制，思考能力也弃他而去，在性爱的余韵中，斯坎儿缓慢地睁开了眼睛。在眼前模糊的景像里，他在镜子上的倒影和玻璃那一边的叛徒重叠在一起。

宇智波带土亲昵地蹭着斯坎儿的头发，说出来的话却让人捉摸不透，“去看看他吧，看他还活着没有。”

而斯坎儿看了看自己一丝不挂的样子和股间的光景，“你在说什么蠢话？”

“没关系。”带土“贴心”的脱下自己的西装外套披在斯坎儿身上，“他早就瞎了，实际上什么也看不见。加上那堵墙隔音很好，所以他不知道刚刚发生了什么。”

“去吧，用这个保护自己。”带土笑着鼓励，塞给他一把枪，带些胁迫的意思将斯坎儿往前推了两步，“虽然他应该已经没有反抗能力了，但谁知道呢。”

仅仅三米的距离，斯坎儿却走得很漫长，股间的滑腻和时不时滴出来的液体让他没法好好走路。而他的心理活动更为复杂，他早知道阴晴不定的宇智波带土不是个容易搞定的角色。

他推开玻璃墙上沉重的门，血腥味和消毒液的味道再次裹挟向他袭来。他光着脚，小心翼翼的迈进，被吊着的人没有任何反应。

“稻恒？”

那人触了电一般弹起来，他绝望而空洞的双眼看向声音发出的地方

“卡——”

于是子弹射穿他的胸膛，一击毙命，未说完的话也被那一声枪响扼杀在喉咙里。

而开枪的人同样没有搞清状况，他只知道自己的后辈把自己视为救命稻草，精神错乱地想要喊出那个会暴露一切，使木叶警署的全部努力白费的名字。他是木叶的王牌，他知道什么重要，所以他下意识地开了枪，可他现在满脸错愕，黑洞洞的枪口笔直的朝向前方。

刚刚的“稻恒”是他的声音，可并不是从他嘴里说出来的。

他好像意识到了什么，缓缓垂下头，把披在身上的那件外套的衣领翻了过来。

一个黑色的，纽扣大小的东西别在那里。

他的目光透过玻璃墙，落在整理着衬衫的宇智波带土身上。大概是察觉到，或者说早就计算到了斯坎儿的目光，宇智波带土抬头，笑着同他对视，然后伸手从耳朵里掏出了什么东西。

他把那纽扣大的东西放在唇边，说了些什么，然后他的声音带着滋滋的电流声，略有延迟地在这玻璃墙阻隔出的狭小空间中回荡开来。

“这是你的第二次失误，卡卡西。”宇智波带土笑着，“现在无懈可击的斯坎儿已经过去式了，被人抓住把柄感觉怎么样？”

“你知道后果——所以好好呆在我身边，我会让这成为你我之间的秘密。”

“别露出那种表情，我机关算尽只是想让你对我坦诚一点而已。”

然后他手里的东西被丢在地上用皮鞋碾碎了。

卡卡西只听见玻璃房子里的电流声滋滋的响。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> PS
> 
> 其实写的时候就在想以下场景
> 
> 土：为什么你会失误？
> 
> 卡：所以你是在怀疑我咯？
> 
> 土：承认自己是卧底有这么难吗？
> 
> 卡：这不是卧底的问题，wuli信赖母鸡鸡
> 
> 以及这个还有姊妹篇【蚕食】
> 
> 鲸吞土欺负卡，蚕食卡欺负土（）我很公平


End file.
